


Адреналиновая ловушка

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ImpSec, M/M, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Саймону Иллиану нравится опасность. Для шефа СБ это плохая привычка
Relationships: Simon Illyan/Aral Vorkosigan, Simon Illyan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Адреналиновая ловушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adrenalin Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409204) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Саймон продолжал покрывать поцелуями женскую грудь и совершенно игнорировал голосок в собственной голове, повторяющий, что это – очень плохая мысль. Но в прошлом году именно такой ход прекрасно сработал с бетанской агентессой, присланной сюда соблазнить его и тем самым заставить изменить верности и политическим убеждениям. Однако Саймона в свое время учили, ломали и собирали заново психологи, которые слыхом не слыхали об этическом кодексе бетанских спецслужб. К тому же он уже перевалил за тридцать пять, он в свое время давал присягу, но не обет целомудрия, и вообще это было частью его работы. Их с бетанкой любовная связь продлилась месяц, и все это время та оставалась уверена, что успешно внушает ему ее собственные политические воззрения. А Саймон взамен получил месяц фантастического секса. Высылая ее на Бету, он даже не проявил к ней жестокость: насколько он знал, она уже считала, что достигла своего и что глава барраярской СБ практически в одном (постельном) шаге от того, чтобы сделаться ревностным сторонником Лапушки Фредди. Но с тех пор прошел уже год, и до сегодняшнего дня у Саймона не было никого.

Белль – что, конечно, не было ее настоящим именем – оказалась из той же когорты. Все галактические шпионские сети как одна считали, что идея подослать к нему соблазнительницу стала их личным изобретением. Отправь женщину на отсталый, патриархальный Барраяр, где ее опасность неизбежно недооценят, а мужчины у власти вышепчут в ее изящное ушко все свои секреты в постели. Или обменяют эти секреты на то, чтобы она не отдавала компрометирующие их снимки и записи какой-нибудь чопорной барраярской невесте или мстительному тестю. Можно подумать, еще Дорка не ловил в свое время цетов на этот же самый трюк!

Для инопланетников, однако, эта ловушка срабатывала, поэтому женщин на Барраяр засылали снова и снова. Конкретно эта была комаррианкой, обаятельной, привлекательной и полной решимости разузнать, как бы использовать шефа Иллиана ради освобождения ее родной планеты от кровавой хватки барраярцев. Она весьма изощренно устроила их первое знакомство: устроилась официанткой в баре, куда он время от времени наведывался, и срежиссировала события так, чтобы другой посетитель позволил себе лишнее, а Саймону не оставалось выбора, кроме как вступиться за нее. Герой-рыцарь. Это была не совсем привычная для него роль, и именно поэтому ему эту роль и предложили: с одной стороны, небольшая лесть для его самолюбия, с другой – легкий намек, чего эта женщина от него хочет. Дальше несколько недель Белль аккуратно преследовала его всюду, где он ни появлялся на публике: даже если он не замечал ее там вживую, то всегда мог потом отыскать на картинках со своего чипа. А два часа назад она сделала решающий шаг.

К этому времени Саймон уже накопил полсотни страниц в ее досье: происхождение, карьера и образование, а также предпочитаемые ею объекты и как именно СБ использовала их в своих собственных целях. И поскольку стандартной практикой было доигрывать такой сценарий до конца, если это было возможно, и поскольку у Саймона уже год не было секса, он шагнул в предполагаемую ловушку. Одинокий барраярский офицер снимает красотку в баре и идет с нею в номер гостиницы: такое в столице происходило десятки раз за ночь. Женщину просканировали, комнату для свидания выбрал сам Саймон, окрестности гостиницы были проверены заранее и охранялись, и аналитики СБ сошлись на том, что это свидание должно стать очередной психологической атакой. Соблазнить шефа СБ. Вражеские спецслужбы должны были уже знать, что на шантаж он не поддается, но влюбиться-то может всякий! Всякий одинокий мужчина, во всяком случае.

Белль поощряюще простонала и поерзала в постели, и Саймон позволил себе ненадолго потеряться в ощущениях, спускаясь с поцелуями к ее нежным бедрам. Она коснулась его головы, и Саймон вздрогнул, отчасти в предвкушении, а отчасти – в рефлекторной мысли об опасности, когда ее пальцы спустились ниже, к шее. Судя по досье, женщина не владела никакими единоборствами, да и ее тело не было таким плотным и мускулистым, каким было бы у обученного бойца. Но даже сейчас, пока он втирался лицом в ее бедра и лизал, какая-то часть его разума оставалась собранной, и он был готов моментально переключиться от секса к драке, едва почувствует, что ее прикосновение изменится. Его сердце гулко стучало.

Она легонько потянула его за волосы, хотя короткая военная стрижка оставляла ей мало за что ухватиться, и поддала бедрами ему навстречу. Саймон вдохнул, позволяя запаху и вкусу возобладать над обрабатываемыми чипом зрением и слухом, которые никогда не были до конца его собственными ощущениями, и приготовился к наслаждению. Он обонял аромат ее интимного мыла и чувствовал соль и мускус на языке.

До него вдруг дошло, что ни один из размещенных в комнате химических детекторов СБ не был настолько чувствительным, чтобы уловить вещество, спрятанное ею здесь, но, когда эта мысль пришла ему в голову, было уже слишком поздно.

– Итак, Саймон, – непринужденно произнесла Белль, – расскажи мне про Эскобар...

***

Саймон очнулся в ужасе, охваченный кошмаром, и лишь десятилетие СБшных тренировок не позволило ему с воплем выскочить из кровати. Мгновением позже вмешался чип, вбросив в его разум последнее воспоминание той секунды, когда кошмар охватил его. Слово «Эскобар». А потом – ничего, белая пустота сна. Он переключил свое внимание на мир вокруг – но нет, он не чувствовал никаких повреждений или травм, не считая головной боли, настолько сильной, словно чипу надоело тихонько стоять между полушариями мозга и он стремился прокопать себе путь наружу.

Он открыл глаза, прислушался. Гостиничная комната была пуста. Два часа ночи. Он потерял три часа, и, если он правильно оценил отсутствие женской одежды в комнате, Белль ушла. И если у нее была хоть капля здравого смысла, ушла она уже давно и унесла с собой то, что от него узнала. Чем бы это ни было.

Саймон осторожно поднялся и обыскал комнату, но, уйдя, женщина не оставила за собой никаких сюрпризов для него. Ни записки, ни бомбы, ни загадок. Ничего. Его одежда оставалась на месте, и даже тупой дешевый комм, который он взял с собой, никуда не делся. Однако он не прикоснулся к вещам, а вышел из номера в коридор обнаженным и, подойдя к пульту связи, позвонил на коммутатор СБ.

– Это шеф. Объявляю код Красный. Полная изоляция всех точек, а ко мне – команду обеззараживания. – Он еще раз дал им описание «Белль» и отдал приказ при встрече парализовать ее на месте. За гостиницей следили его люди, и группа слежения должна была последовать за женщиной, едва она вышла отсюда. Если повезет, они возьмут ее в течение десяти минут, однако после всего происшедшего Саймон был склонен считать, что везение сейчас на стороне Белль.

Когда, договорив, он поднял взгляд, то увидел, что с другого конца коридора на него смотрит потрясенная горничная.

– Возвращайтесь к своей работе! – рявкнул он, и она убежала.

СБ прибыла во всеоружии каких-то сорок секунд спустя. Саймон описал для них ситуацию как можно более кратко и отдался в руки медиков для обеззараживания. К его облегчению, чип не умел регистрировать эмоции – и смятение со смущением в том числе. На эмоции сейчас не было времени.

Команда зачистки принялась методично прочесывать комнату гостиницы.

– Я установил там три записывающих устройства, – предупредил он их. – Если она оставила хотя бы одно, передайте его мне напрямую. Копий не делайте.

Параллельная запись – не в чип, который оказался одурманен наркотиком, но на три микрокамеры, параноидально воткнутых им в стены, едва они вошли в номер. Это было сделано на крайний случай: записи поступили бы в распоряжение его преемника, если бы утром здесь отыскали только его бездыханное тело. То, по какому сценарию развивались события сейчас, было хотя бы не самым худшим вариантом. Точнее, не потеряло еще возможность не оказаться таковым.

Процедуру обеззараживания он прошел в ванной комнате соседнего номера, реквизированного и оккупированного медиками. Они снимали тампонами пробы со всего и вся, что они только могли проверить, но не эта процедура занимала мысли Саймона. Вряд ли они чего-нибудь найдут – Белль была умна, чертовски умна, и не оставила бы следов. После осмотра он вымылся под душем и за отсутствием другой безопасной одежды облачился в гостиничную пижаму, халат и тапочки.

– Один жучок мы получили, сэр, – доложил лейтенант, командующий группой зачистки. – С виду неповрежденный. – Он аккуратно протянул ему микрокамеру, уже упакованную в коробочку, и Саймон убрал ее в карман халата. – Два другие выжжены. И мы только что наткнулись на двоих агентов, которые за ней следили. Они парализованы, а она исчезла.

– Парализованы? – переспросил Саймон. – Ч-черт!

– Могло быть и хуже, – заметил лейтенант, глядя на него обеспокоенно.

– Нет. Хуже некуда.

Его люди парализованы, а не убиты. Значит, она не комаррианка. Комаррские агенты никогда не остановились бы перед убийством офицера СБ, и цетагандийские тоже. Значит, ему в их планах предназначается какая-то более хитрая участь, и все прояснится, едва он просмотрит запись. Белль парализовала следящих за нею потому, что для бетанской разведки это было стандартной процедурой.

– Мне необходимо видеть регента. Немедленно, – распорядился он лейтенанту. – Организуйте транспорт. Я разбужу его, когда приеду.

За время короткого полета до особняка Форкосиганов он опросил свой чип тридцать шесть раз. Но, что бы ни случилось в эти выпавшие у него три часа, на чипе этого записано не было. Когда они приземлились, он заставил себя прекратить. Ответ лежал у него в кармане, но, как бы он ни хотел сначала ознакомиться с ним сам, он не посмел. Эйрел и так достаточно разозлится на него за происшедшее, не хватало еще и подозрений, что Саймон что-то от него скрыл.

– Мне нужен регент, – сообщил он дежурному оруженосцу. – Я поднимусь.

Оруженосец повернулся, сохраняя каменное лицо. Ничего не поделаешь, придется звонить в спальню регента и разбудить того в три часа ночи.

Когда Саймон поднялся по лестнице, Эйрел уже вышел из своих комнат. На нем была гражданская рубашка и брюки от полевой формы, он моргал и морщился, и красная полоска от подушки на щеке свидетельствовала, что еще минуту назад он был в постели.

– Саймон, какого черта?

– В библиотеку, сэр. В дальнюю комнату. – В ту, что не просматривалась ни СБ, ни кем другим, в чем Саймон удостоверялся лично дважды в неделю. – Похоже... я здорово проштрафился, милорд.

Эйрел еще раз моргнул и прямо на глазах сконцентрировался. Он явно не упустил ни еще влажную шевелюру, ни тапочки, ни халат с гостиничной монограммой на плечах своего гостя.

– Я знаю, что вы в СБ предпочитаете эффективно действовать, а не выглядеть, – произнес он нарочито мягко, – но ты явно не в форме, капитан.

– Да, сэр. – Голова Саймона все еще пульсировала болью; он сразу сообщил это медикам и в ответ получил рекомендацию пойти отдохнуть и провести в постели хотя бы несколько часов. Но сейчас у него не было такой возможности. Он ведь в порядке, ни один из тестов не показал следов наркотика или любого другого постороннего вещества у него в организме. Он должен быть в норме! Однако Эйрел, должно быть, что-то особенное заметил, потому что на лестнице подхватил его под локоть.

– Что случилось, Саймон?

– Там скажу.

Он вошел в комнату, достал оборудование для проверки на жучки и генератор конуса тишины на всякий случай. Затем он включил комм-пульт и отсоединил от него единственный кабель связи. Эйрел уселся и, откинувшись на спинку стула, наблюдал за его приготовлениями. Вся его поза демонстрировала сейчас фальшивую расслабленность.

– Ты проштрафился, – повторил Эйрел его же слова. – Предполагаю, это имеет отношение к той приманке, о которой ты мне рассказывал несколько дней назад?

– Да. Комаррианка. Только она на самом деле не комаррианка, а бетанка. Она... она перехитрила меня и переиграла.

– Хоть у меня и нет твоего чипа, но я точно помню, что говорил тебе не играть с добычей. В прошлый раз ты и так искушал судьбу.

– Прошлый раз, – ответил Саймон мрачно, – был разминкой. Не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что эта женщина приходится начальницей той, прошлогодней. Старшей по званию. В тот раз была разведка, а в этот – собственно атака. – Он вдохнул и достал из контейнера жучок. – Сэр. Она успешно меня одурманила и, я полагаю, допросила, но я об этом ничего не помню. Однако я знаю, что она спрашивала про Эскобар.

Пока Саймон проводил свои приготовления, он ощущал настроение Эйрела – чуть насмешливое, дружеское, которое согревало его, несмотря на всю серьезность положения. Но с произнесенными им словами и юмор, и расположение регента испарились, точно вода под плазменным лучом.

– У тебя есть запись, – констатировал тот, посмотрев на картридж.

– Резервная. Да. Возможно, она оставила ее намеренно, поскольку две дублирующие она уничтожила.

Эйрел разжал стиснутые пальцы, а Саймон вдруг осознал, что он сам сейчас не при оружии, а вот регент – да. Если все пойдет по худшему из сценариев, возможно, Эйрел пристрелит его. И если сценарий действительно скверный, этот выстрел будет милосердием.

Комм-пульт проглотил картридж, и Эйрел запустил воспроизведение, начав с того момента, как Саймон, пошатнувшись, словно пьяный, всаживает жучок в дверной косяк.

– Это у меня на чипе есть. И еще двадцать семь минут не происходит ничего интересного. А потом моя память выключилась.

Эйрел взял пульт и на быстрой перемотке просмотрел, как Саймон и Белль раздеваются, целуются, разговаривают, с большим удовольствием ласкаются. Чип Саймона услужливо прокручивал запись параллельно на той же скорости, и картинки с двух разных углов накладывались у него в голове одна на другую. За пять минут до того, как запись чипа должна была закончиться, Эйрел пустил запись в обычном темпе. Как раз тогда, когда Белль вылизывала член Саймона. Тот сдержал и протесты, и замечание, что пока все происходящее он и так знает. Если Эйрел не доверяет ему, нетрудно понять почему.

Эйрел скептически смерил взглядом происходящее на экране.

– Вот, значит, как?

На записи Саймон застонал и запрокинул голову, тяжело дыша.

– Вот за это мы и поплатились? – с кислым видом уточнил Эйрел. – За то, что ты облегчил свои яйца в койке с хорошенькой шпионкой?

Саймон не ответил ничего, стараясь дышать очень медленно и ровно в качестве упражнения на самообладание. Эйрел же, глядя на запись, подобных усилий не предпринимал. Саймон слышал, что дыхание того участилось. Он записал это в чип и поставил отметку, чтобы потом поразмышлять на досуге. Эйрел задышал значительно чаще, когда камера показала с удачного ракурса, как губы Белль обхватывают член. Когда же она отпрянула, так и не доведя Саймона до оргазма, Эйрел звучно выдохнул, явно ненамеренно.

– Понимаю, почему ты решил, что ей некуда спрятать оружие, – заговорил Эйрел, точно стараясь отвлечь его внимание от своей реакции.

– Мне не хватило воображения предположить, куда именно. Она поместила наркотик в... – Саймон показал на экран, где он как раз собирался с удовольствием приникнуть ртом к ее самому интимному местечку.

– Вот ч-черт, – пробормотал Эйрел. – Что, правда? Да... черт. До такого даже Джес никогда...– он смолк, сощурился, пристально вглядываясь.

Наркотик сработал почти мгновенно, и Саймон ничком обмяк на постели. «Расскажи мне про Эскобар», – произнесла Белль. Саймон почувствовал, как чип синхронизирует эту сцену и начинает выстраивать свой внутренний просмотр для сравнения записей. Он остановил этот процесс.

«Эскобар», – повторил он на экране неразборчиво, уткнувшись лицом в матрас. Выглядело так, будто он уснул, однако на реплики Белль отвечал. Она вгляделась в любовника холодно и внимательно, расслабила ноги, которыми обхватывала его за плечи, и перекатила его на спину рядом. Ее прикосновения, тем не менее, были нежными, словно они так и продолжали заниматься в этой постели любовью. Она подтянула Саймона выше в подушки, уложила ровно и удобно, а сама прилегла рядом, опираясь на локоть. Пока она ждала ответа, ее руки поглаживали его по груди, расслабляя, успокаивая.

«Эскобар, – повторила она. – Ты ведь был там?»

«Я наблюдал», – согласился он. Сердце Саймона упало. Наркотик действовал; он говорил. На записи было видно, как под ее ласкающими касаниями он развел плечи и выгнул спину.

«Хотя это не была корабельная служба. Я так и не попал на корабль».

– И ты, Брут, – вполголоса прокомментировал Эйрел. – Что, даже шеф моей СБ – и тот мечтает о назначении на корабль?

Саймон знал, что должен ответить на эту насмешку сердитым взглядом. Но как-нибудь в другой раз. Сейчас он не отрывал глаз от экрана.

«Ты был не в экипаже и не состоял во внутренней безопасности, – подхватила Белль. – Просто наблюдал. И за кем же?»

«За всем и вся. Я все помню. И это я тоже запомню, учти», – его голос звучал медленно, сонно, но ответы были вполне осмысленными.

«Может быть, запомнишь. А может, и нет. Тебе нравится время от времени соглашаться на то, что предлагают тебе шпионы. Не самая лучшая привычка для твоей должности».

«Это не секрет. У меня нет никаких личных секретов. Я – имперская собственность. Меня нельзя шантажировать сексом с тобой, потому что вся СБ знает, где и с кем я сейчас. Ты ведь это знаешь? Незачем тебе терять время попусту».

– Что за дрянь она тебе дала? – спросил Эйрел, остановив запись.

– Лаборатория еще не закончила анализы. Но вряд ли они что-нибудь найдут, бетанцы в этих вещах хороши. Однако мне уже ясно, как это работает. Чип не ведет запись, когда я сплю. Чем бы это вещество ни было, оно погрузило меня в состояние, близкое ко сну, нечто вроде дремы. Но при этом я отвечал, будто под фаст-пентой. Никаких тормозов. Это нечто новенькое. Смею надеяться, к этой штуке быстро разработают аллергию и привьют мне и ее тоже.

Эйрел снова запустил запись. Белль поглядела на Саймона, устроила его поудобнее и принялась поглаживать по голове. Было видно, что его член еще не опал окончательно. Саймон подумал, что предпочел бы любое насилие этой терпеливой заботе.

«На Эскобаре ты наблюдал за принцем Зергом?»

«За этим дрянцом? Да, конечно. Император часто требовал от меня этого. Но на Эскобаре мне не было приказано смотреть именно за ним. Я был назначен к Эйрелу».

«Да, Эйрел Форкосиган. – Белль улыбнулась ему улыбкой учительницы, чей самый тупой ученик наконец-то проявил зачатки сообразительности. – А почему тебя назначили наблюдать за ним?»

«Мне не сказали».

«А как ты сам думаешь почему?» – терпеливо уточнила она.

«Я должен был свидетельствовать для императора. И убедиться, что Форкосиган сделает то, что ему сказали».

Саймон едва смел дышать, глядя на запись. Эйрел в рваном, нетерпеливом ритме постукивал пальцами по колену.

«А Эзар полагал, что Форкосиган не сделает то, что ему сказали?»

«Форкосиган никогда не делал того, что ему говорят. Не думаю, что император ожидал от него послушания. Но вторжение было ему не по душе».

«Вторжение на Эскобар? Форкосигану?»

«Верно».

Белль снова поощрительно ему улыбнулась. Отличный допрос, тупо подумал Саймон. Она позволяет ему самому додумывать остальное и осторожно прокладывает свой путь между тем, чтобы самой подтолкнуть свидетеля к желаемому ответу, и опасностью потерять нить разговора. Колония Бета прислала лучшую из своих специалистов.

«А ты служил императору?»

На это Саймон не ответил и даже слегка повернул голову.

Эйрел зеркальным образом повторил это движение, развернув стул к Саймону и осторожно покосившись на него

– Черт, а она хороша, – признал он.

«Кому ты служил на Эскобаре, императору или Форкосигану?» – спросила Белль с легким нажимом в голосе.

«Обоим. Форкосиган служил императору. А я… император отправил меня наблюдать за Форкосиганом. Я следовал его приказам».

«Все в порядке. – Она успокоила улыбкой его неуверенность. – Я понимаю. Нелегко, когда все так складывается. Тебя отправили наблюдать за Форкосиганом, а вместо этого ты проиграл ему. Он в высшей степени харизматичный человек, так что не ты один ему уступил. Он ухитрился даже соблазнить офицера-бетанку и склонить ее на свою сторону. – Белль выпрямилась. – Ты был на флагмане, когда началось отступление. Правда, это было впечатляюще? Как вовремя коммодор Форкосиган в тот день сумел оказаться на месте и спасти ситуацию. Он должен был мыслить молниеносно, чтобы собрать все детали вместе, когда он даже не знал, что идет бой».

«Форкосиган – гений».

– Ну спасибо, – мимоходом заметил Эйрел.

Белль понимающе улыбнулась:

«Я знаю, что он твой кумир. Но как много здесь можно отнести на счет гениальности? Судя по всем докладам, он был под арестом, заперт в своей каюте, пока шло сражение. А когда его выпустили, потому что он остался последним действующим офицером, он внезапно оказался готов, как готово и его построение для защиты от плазменных зеркал. Похоже, он заранее точно знал, какому оружию противостоит».

«Знал, конечно».

Саймон забыл, как дышать. Он испытал идиотский порыв выстрелить в видео, как будто мог тем самым застрелить самого себя, лежащего голым на кровати, и не дать себе заговорить. Сидящий рядом Эйрел стиснул кулаки.

«Знал, конечно», – повторила за ним Белль, почти в унисон с эхом, которым эта реплика отозвалась в его чипе. Ее поза не изменилась – все такая же терпеливая и расслабленная, – но соски напряглись, и Саймон знал, что в это мгновение она получила то, на что надеялась. И она была хороша. Даже сейчас она не стала давить, просто ждала и давала ему самому заполнить паузу словами.

«Он всегда все знал, – сонно ответил Саймон. – Это было все равно что наблюдать за человеком в кошмаре. Он точно на части разрывался. Сначала я этого не понимал, но когда понял, все обрело смысл. Он всё знал заранее».

«Но как он узнал? Ты когда-нибудь задумывался об этом?»

«Он сказал, что допросил капитана Нейсмит. Чего-то такого я и ожидал. Он ведь прятал ее у себя в каюте, знаешь. Черт, и меня тоже втянул в это, уговорил. Ради него я преступил столько запретов!»

«Он допросил капитана Нейсмит, пока шло сражение?»

«Нет. Он только сказал, что сделал это, но он этого не делал. Он бы не стал так поступать с нею, она бы его не простила. И у него не было с собой никаких препаратов для допроса».

«Откуда ты знаешь?»

«Я обыскал его каюту. Он хотел, чтобы я искал у него жучки, каждый день. У него в ящике стола лежала ее старая военная форма. Но препаратов не было никаких. Он не любит эти штуки».

«А-а. Так как же он узнал о плазменных зеркалах? Ты его спрашивал?»

«Я... я – нет».

«Никогда?»

Лежащий в кровати Саймон шевельнул рукой, на мгновение коснувшись плеча Белль и пытаясь отодвинуть ее от себя.

– Ты борешься, – пробормотал Эйрел одобрительно. – Хорошо, хорошо.

Саймон ухватился за уверенность в его голосе, точно мог передать ее своему прошлому «я» и подбодрить его.

«Он ни разу не говорил мне, но... подразумевалось, что это все был Эзар». – Саймон повернул голову, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, точно пытаясь приглушить свои слова. Слишком поздно.

Эйрел застыл. Саймон тоже не шевелился, изо всех сил преодолевая желание упасть на колени и подставить Эйрелу шею. Но его останавливала мрачная необходимость узнать, насколько еще хуже может оказаться их положение.

«О, такая у него гипотеза, значит? – легко отмахнулась Белль. – Для самых доверенных людей, конечно. И ты в самом деле в нее поверил, да?»

Она взяла его за руку, которой он пытался ее оттолкнуть, и погладила.

«Расслабься, капитан. Конечно, возможность такая была. Но я думаю, теперь ты никак не сочтешь эту версию убедительной. Не тогда, когда сумеешь обдумать альтернативы. Эзара никакие пороки не страшили, он не поднял бы руку на своего сына из-за любых, самых отвратительных личных привычек. Но ты, конечно же, считаешь Негри всемогущим, поскольку это он держал тебя на коротком поводке. А ты любил Форкосигана. И не хотел дурно о нем думать».

Его рука снова бессильно повисла, и Белль заботливо уложила ее вдоль тела. А затем снова легла рядом, опершись на локоть.

«Ты и вправду веришь, что это был Эзар?»

«Я... но это ко всему подходит. Знать мог только Негри, а первым, кому Негри об этом рассказал бы, был Эзар».

«Знать мог только Негри, – повторила Белль. – Но разве это так, капитан? Знал еще кое-кто».

Она склонилась и положила ладонь ему на щеку.

«На исследовательском корабле капитана Нейсмит, когда она познакомилась с Эйрелом Форкосиганом, был один из прототипов генератора плазменного зеркала. Она – самая знаменитая перебежчица на Барраяр, она владела секретным оружием, и через полгода после встречи с ней Форкосиган уже знал об этом оружии все. Это для тебя новость?»

«Нет. Я... я никогда ее не расспрашивал о тех событиях».

«Возможно, она рассказала ему случайно. Может, она и не нарочно выболтала, но на таком уровне государственной тайны небрежность так же недопустима, как измена, верно? Ее следовало бы застрелить на месте без суда и следствия. Но если она ему все рассказала, он уж точно не передал эти сведения дальше. Верно? Молчал об этом до тех пор, пока не настало время начать собственную игру за власть. И вот уже шесть месяцев спустя эти двое правят Барраярской Империей».

«Нет...»

«Ты ведь знаешь, что он рассказал ей о планируемом вторжении на Эскобар? А она, вернувшись на Бету, как и положено, включила это в свой рапорт. И сделала это так умно, что мы даже не задумались, не скомпрометировало ли её их с Форкосиганом знакомство в той же степени, как и его самого?»

Саймон повернулся, уставился на Эйрела во все глаза.

– А вы это ей рассказали? – спросил он.

– Ты не в том положении, чтобы допрашивать меня сейчас, – огрызнулся Эйрел.

И Саймон понял, что это не был ответ «нет». Однако в происходящем на экране было что-то странное, это больше не было похоже на допрос...

– Она не получает, а выдает информацию. Зачем? – спросил он вслух.

Эйрел жестом приказал ему замолчать, не отводя глаз от экрана.

«Не верю тебе», – произнес Саймон на экране. Хотя теперь он верил. Чип подбросил ему нужную запись: Негри знал, что неожиданность была утрачена еще до начала вторжения, это содержалось в его инструктаже. Склады разместили на Зергияре; когда Корделия оказалась там с Эйрелом, из их наличия она могла вывести свои догадки о подготовке какого-то вторжения, но не то, что целью этого вторжения станет именно Эскобар. Только если ей этого не сказали прямо. Ошибка, обмолвка... вот что обернулось кровавым разгромом. Эзар мог этого и не приказывать, но, несомненно, использовал этот факт и предпочел закрыть глаза на утечку данных.

«Еще бы, ты ведь так предан ему! Но, капитан, cui bono? Кто от этого выиграл? Подумай».

«Он не хотел регентства, – возразил Саймон. – Он отказывался. Эзар предлагал ему этот пост снова и снова, а он снова отказывался».

«Он отказывался, пока не приехала капитан Нейсмит, – поправила Белль. – А затем он согласился».

Она с фальшивой нежностью погладила его по голове, провела по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, взглянула почти печально:

«Ты спал с Форкосиганом во время вторжения?»

Эйрел подавился воздухом.

«Нет. Лишь после, когда он подал в отставку, – спокойно ответил Саймон. – Тогда – довольно часто. Ему... ему нужен был кто-нибудь, а я уже знал о происшедшем. Это случилось девять раз. Было бы и больше, но в остальные разы он был слишком пьян. А потом приехала капитан Нейсмит, и...»

«И все закончилось. Ты был просто заменой. Пригодился ему на время, а потом вернулся человек, который его на самом деле интересовал, и всё. Но для тебя происходящее значило куда больше, так? Не отвечай. Я не настолько жестока, капитан. И мы оба уже знаем ответ. Барраярцы!» – добавила она, и Саймон на экране вздрогнул. И живьем – тоже, как и Эйрел, потому что это прозвучало точь-в-точь голосом Корделии. Совпадение?

– Куда она, черт побери, клонит? – рявкнул Эйрел. – Ты выдал ей все, преподнес всю схему на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, а она не поверила и вместо этого ломится куда-то в сторону...

Саймон остановил запись и еще раз воспроизвел с чипа тот момент, когда Белль изобразила Корделию.

– Я не уверен, что это вообще допрос. Я думаю, это подстрекательство к преступлению, – произнес он и лишь потом задумался, стоило ли произносить такое вслух. Он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил, глядя прямо перед собой: – По ее словам, вы с леди Корделией сговорились, предали флот, сорвали вторжение и избавились от кронпринца. Она испытывала мою верность.

– Ну и фантазеры эти бетанцы, – отозвался Эйрел. Он покосился на картинку на экране: рука Белль застыла, не довершив ласки, Саймон слепо уставился на женщину. – Нет, она испытывала не твою верность. А твою любовь. Она это ясно дала понять, – Он смотрел потемневшими глазами в упор, насупившись.

Любовь. Саймон постарался не дрогнуть под его взглядом.

– Нет, – проговорил он медленно, не отводя глаз, – Там что-то другое.

Проверять его любовь, точно она не выстояла под куда более жарким огнем, чем может навлечь на него эта бетанка!

«Барраярцы!» «Барраярцы!» «Барраярцы!» Его чип раз за разом проигрывал эту фразу «под Корделию», и тут он понял.

– Она не на вас нацелилась. Она и не предполагала, что я могу тронуть вас хоть пальцем. Мишень – леди Корделия.

– Корделия? – Эйрел произнес это самым опасным своим тоном: шепотом настолько тихим, что его едва можно было расслышать.

Саймон взял себя в руки и продолжил говорить:

– Бетанцы прекратили присылать нам запросы на ее экстрадицию для суда, но не простили ее за то, что она покинула Бету со всем, что знает, и после всего доверия, которое они ей оказали. Бетанским спецслужбам не разрешено убивать своих собственных граждан, и лишить ее гражданства ради этого они тоже не могут, не после того прецедента двухсотлетней давности. Поэтому у них созрел новый план. – Все сошлось, мозаика сложилась, картинка обрела смысл. – Убить ее они не вправе, зато они могут рассказать эту, по их мнению, правду мне и положиться на мою ревность, на мой гнев, на то, что я сделаю работу за них. И если они взаправду верят, что она выложила тебе их самые важные военные секреты, – что ж, это весьма хитрый ход.

Эйрел издал угрожающий горловой рык, но Саймон продолжал разворачивать свою логическую цепочку вслух. По крайней мере, теперь он понимал, за что это все ему.

– Они сделали меня уязвимым, нанесли удар в мое слабое место, создали у меня ощущение, что они сильнее и умнее меня, – а затем рассказали мне нечто, что, по их мнению, должно перевернуть мой мир, и дали мне цель, чтобы сорвать на ней свой гнев. Они не верят, что я могу навредить вам. Но полагают, что я ударю по леди Корделии. Это... это бетанское представление о том, как мы действуем. Они дали мне сразу две причины.

– Любовный треугольник, раз, и заговор с целью узурпации власти, два, – понимающе подтвердил Эйрел. – И эта женщина оказалась слишком задвинута на их собственных теориях, чтобы опознать правду, которую ты сам ей рассказал. Ей бы голофильмы снимать.

– А она как раз и поставила голофильм, – парировал Саймон. – Все это было шоу для меня одного. И камеру она не уничтожила намеренно. Она знала, что я посмотрю запись. Хотя, наверное, ожидала, что я стану смотреть в одиночку.

Эйрел покосился на экран, потом снова на него.

– Понравилось тебе шоу, капитан? – спросил он ровным бесстрастным тоном.

– Хотите спросить, намерен ли я свихнуться и подстроить для леди Корделии какой-нибудь безукоризненный несчастный случай? – переспросил он так же ровно. У него был в запасе файл с перечислением пятнадцати разных способов это сделать, на случай, если понадобится. Лежал рядом с файлом с различными способами убийства Эйрела. – Если вы так думаете, можете стрелять в меня прямо сейчас. Я это заслужил.

– Более чем заслужил, – огрызнулся Эйрел. – Проклятье, Саймон! Ты не должен был попадать в подобную ситуацию ни при каких обстоятельствах.

В ответ Саймон снова запустил запись. Если Эйрел намерен застрелить его, он по крайней мере умрет, зная всю глубину совершенного им предательства.

Но Белль на экране откинулась на подушки, рассеянно провела рукой по его торсу и сказала:

«Да. Я думаю, это всё. Вы очень мне помогли, капитан Иллиан, и я надеюсь, что смогла помочь вам тоже. Хотя, боюсь, вы не получите того, за чем сюда пришли».

Саймон медленно повернул к ней голову и разочарованно спросил:

«Ты не трахнешь меня? Я был бы не против. Ты меня завела».

Она рассмеялась:

«Я знаю. Ужасный вкус для барраярца. Когда-нибудь тебя убьют, если ты не бросишь эту привычку, милый. Не все так гуманны, как я. Нет, теперь ты будешь спать. Все хорошо».

Она накинула на него простыню и встала.

– Бетанцы... – пробормотал Эйрел. – Накачать тебя наркотиками и допросить – это для них ничего такого, но небеса упаси тронуть тебя хоть пальцем без письменного согласия на секс!

В постели Саймон вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Белль стояла, глядя на него, с расслабленной внимательностью исследователя, отмечающего завершение своего эксперимента. Рука Саймона шевельнулась было под простыней во вполне узнаваемом ритме, но сонно замерла на половине движения. Белль в ответ неожиданно хихикнула. Она выждала еще минуту, убеждаясь, что он крепко заснул, и лишь тогда развернулась – причем двигалась она сейчас совершенно по-иному, так, что Саймон не узнал бы в ней ту женщину, которую выслеживал раньше.

– Это все? – спросил Эйрел, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Белль исчезла было из поля зрения камеры в ванной комнате номера, но появилась оттуда на удивление быстро, полностью одетая. Саймон уже знал, что ее уход совершенно не встревожил СБшников, наблюдавших издалека. Она прошлась по комнате, сделала несколько плохо видных с этого ракурса жестов.

– Там еще две камеры, – пояснил Саймон Эйрелу.

У третьей из них Белль остановилась и взглянула прямо в объектив.

«Удачи, капитан Иллиан», – проговорила она тихо и вышла.

Оставшиеся полтора часа картинки со спящим Саймоном Эйрел промотал на быстрой перемотке, но включил в нормальном темпе, когда тот проснулся, и пронаблюдал, как он оглядывается, слезает с кровати и голым идет к двери. Ужас на его лице со стороны читался более явственно, чем Саймон на то надеялся. Надо будет лучше следить за своей мимикой.

– Итак, – начал Эйрел, выключая воспроизведение, – вот как нынче работают бетанские спецслужбы.

Саймон кивнул.

– Я намерен отозвать приказ о ее аресте, – сказал он, с удовлетворением отметив, что его голос уже звучит совершенно спокойно. – Если она так уверена, что все разгадала, лучше ее отпустить. Мы понимаем теперь их игру. Пусть думает, что выиграла, пусть не теряет интереса. Я скажу своим людям, чтобы они ее не задерживали.

– Черта с два! – Голос Эйрела был скрежещущим, хриплым рокотом, словно все те эмоции, которые Саймон сдерживал, он забрал себе и сейчас выплескивал. – Черта с два, Саймон. После того, что она с тобою сделала?

Саймон сглотнул. Это была операция СБ по выявлению инопланетного агента, и операция сорвалась. Такое случалось, и обязанностью Саймона в этом случае было оценить масштаб бедствия и удержать последствия под контролем. Все сверх того… все остальное не имело отношения к его обязанностям. Он понял, что дыхание его участилось, и постарался обуздать его. Здесь было не место личным реакциям.

Эйрел встал, сделал несколько шагов в сторону, повернулся.

– Больше всего мне хочется отлупить тебя до полусмерти за то, что ты во всё это впутался, но в одном она была права. В одном самом важном. Ты – мой. И я не позволю инопланетным шпионам накачивать тебя наркотиками и допрашивать – как и любого из моих офицеров. Но тебя – в первую очередь. Она бы могла что угодно с тобою сотворить! Нет. Твои люди могут стрелять на поражение, если ее увидят.

Эйрел подошел ближе, навис над ним. Слишком близко. Саймон приказал чипу зафиксировать это и отнести в соответствующий раздел, чтобы обработать позже. Это не помогло. Сердце у него колотилось все быстрей, и он не смел задуматься, от какого чувства: от ярости, отчаяния или желания.

– Хватит! – продолжил Эйрел. – Больше никаких игр со шпионками. Потому что насчет другого она тоже была права. Когда я женился на Корделии, я не задал тебе вопрос, хочешь ли ты прекратить то, что между нами было. Я просто... отпустил тебя. Корделия отчитала меня за это, она хотела... но я подумал, что ты не захотел бы ты. – Эйрел положил ладони ему на плечи и крепко стиснул. – Больше такого не произойдет. Впредь ты станешь приходить ко мне.

Саймон замер, напрягшись и стараясь держаться прямо под весом рук, лежащих на его плечах. Затем он медленно запрокинул голову и позволил себе посмотреть на Эйрела не как на своего командующего, но как на давнего любовника. В первый раз за сегодня. В первый раз за много лет. Тот смотрел на него напряженно, из-под прикрытых век, с непроницаемым лицом. Жар его тела был знакомым, он взывал к памяти, которую хранил не чип, но которую Саймон впитал всей кожей. Эйрел дышал так же часто, как он сам, потом облизнул губы, и губы Саймона открылись для него в ответ. И Эйрел стремительно наклонился к нему, как камнем падает на добычу орел, и поцеловал, быстро и жестко, а затем вздернул на ноги.

Саймон шагнул за ним, спотыкаясь, и Эйрел притянул его ближе. Он поднял руки, взял лицо Саймона в ладони и уставился на него с таким напряженным изумлением, словно изо всех сил пытался что-то запомнить. На мгновение Саймон испугался, что тот оттолкнет его, и склонился к нему сам, потянулся к его губам так отчаянно, словно у них был один запас кислорода на двоих. Голова у него кружилась, и когда его губы коснулись губ Эйрела, его чип словно сошел с ума, выбрасывая в память одну картинку за другой – в произвольном порядке, все выражения его собственного лица, которые он только что видел на экране: предательство, беспомощность, ужас, отчаяние. Эйрел крепко сжал его в объятиях, не выпуская, и нащупал его язык своим. Саймон покачнулся, упершись лопатками в стену, и тот сделал шаг вслед за ним, точно дуэлянт на поединке, пригвоздил его к месту, заставил застыть в здесь-и-сейчас.

Саймон перестал сдерживаться, запустил руки под просторную цветастую рубашку Эйрела, к самой коже. Он мог бы по-прежнему почувствовать тело Белль в своих руках, ощутить ее аромат – но вместо этого вдыхал запах Эйрела, ощущал под пальцами пластины мышц у него на спине, чувствовал его вкус; его несла на своем гребне волна прежних воспоминаний, чувственных и непосредственных – в ином месте, в иное время, но сейчас они все сразу всплывали у него в голове. В переулке караван-сарая, в его собственной квартирке, здесь, в особняке Форкосиганов... Эйрел на нем, под ним, стоя, оседлав верхом... Воспоминания, которые он тщательно спрятал подальше, вырвались на свободу, и если бы Эйрел не держал его, он бы упал.

Эйрел коротко прикусил его за губу, требуя не отвлекаться ни на долю секунды – и это было исполнено. Саймон рассмеялся прямо в поцелуй, балансируя на самой грани – нет, это не воспоминание, это происходит на самом деле! – и вжался бедрами в Эйрела, ощущая каменную твердость его члена. Эйрел рыкнул и ухитрился разлепиться с ним ровно настолько, чтобы раздернуть полы халата, а затем вжался в него еще крепче. Но даже в этой настойчивости было что-то нежное, совершенно привычное, только всё наоборот. Пять лет назад он помогал Эйрелу собраться из осколков. Теперь это Эйрел держал его.

Эйрел оторвался от него, чтобы вдохнуть, а Саймон спустился с поцелуями по его шее, ловя губами ускоряющееся биение пульса.

– Пять лет воздерживаться было с нашей стороны большой ошибкой, – выдохнул Эйрел. Он нетерпеливо расстегнул пуговицы на гостиничной пижаме, его пальцы скользили по груди Саймона, обводя чувствительные соски. – Проклятье, Саймон! Хотя понимаю, что ты не мог мне сказать... если учесть все обстоятельства.

– Я говорил, – выдавил Саймон, уткнувшись ему в шею, неразборчиво, но с той же честностью, с какой отвечал под наркотиком. – Я говорил тебе это каждый день. Ты не понимал.

– Вот теперь я с тебя глаз не сведу, – пообещал Эйрел, и Саймон вновь накрыл его губы своими. Руки Эйрела двигались, может, и не так умело, как у бетанской агентессы, тренированной специалистами по ЛПСТ, зато с гораздо более глубоким знанием самого Саймона. От этого уверенного прикосновения у него сразу во рту пересохло, и он судорожно втянул воздух.

Эйрел замедлил свои движения, и Саймон ощутил, что сосредоточен на нем целиком: разумом, телом и душой. Эйрел поднял руку к его щеке, и Саймон почти против собственно желания прижался к его ладони.

– Я тут говорил насчет приказа стрелять на поражение, – мягко произнес Эйрел. – Как думаешь, смогу я заставить тебя забыть ее?

«Забыть». Саймон даже не понимал толком, что это слово значит. Он склонил голову, чуть отстранился и произнес – решительно, в приказном тоне, точно говорил с подчиненным:

– Попробуй.

Руки Эйрела напряглись, он крепче прижал Саймона всем телом и произнес тихо:

– А ты любишь жить опасно, да?

Сердце Саймона застучало быстрее, он разглядел блеск в глазах Эйрела. Тот стиснул ладонями его бедра и опустился на колени, медленно, совсем вплотную, так что Саймон почувствовал тепло его дыхания у себя на животе. Он закрыл глаза и запустил пальцы Эйрелу в волосы, а тот стащил пижамные штаны и наконец добрался до его члена.

Эйрел действовал медленно, методично, расчетливо – настоящий стратег. Губы его были уверенными, пальцы обводили мошонку мягкими кругами. Саймон распрощался с последними остатками самоконтроля и позволил Эйрелу задать ритм, а сам расслабился, упершись затылком в стену. Любые воспоминания, в чипе или в его собственном мозгу, сейчас перекрывала ошеломительная мысль о том, что происходило в эту секунду. Эйрел дышал часто, но его губы и пальцы двигались медленно, и он не брал в рот до конца. Саймон рвано задышал, выругался вполголоса, вцепился в его плечо, но Эйрел внезапно отстранился.

– Больше никаких шпионок ты трахать не будешь! – рыкнул он, обжигая дыханием подрагивающий член Саймона.

– Не буду, милорд, – выдохнул он в ответ их последних сил и сорвался на: – Мать твою, Эйрел, я не могу больше... – и тот обхватил губами головку члена и принял целиком.

Саймон не мог сдержаться, дернувшись ему навстречу, но Эйрел ухватил его за бедра обеими руками, задавая именно тот ритм, который подходил ему самому, втягивая его в это движение. Потом он разжал одну руку и потянулся к собственным брюкам. Саймон смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда, понимая, что тот вот-вот кончит, как и он сам, и жадно наполнял свою живую и электронную память этой картинкой. Эйрел застонал, не выпуская его члена изо губ, и у Саймона одновременно ослабели колени, и он судорожно толкнулся в этот рот. И, едва успев вцепиться Эйрелу в волосы в качестве предупреждения, кончил.

Тяжело дыша, он сполз по стене, обхватив Эйрела обеими руками, и в конечном итоге оба растянулись на ковре, один на другом. Эйрел держал его, а Саймон просто лежал, точно растекшись и смутно сознавая, как тот одной рукой вытирается и поправляет одежду, пока обнимает его другой. Потом и Эйрел притих, только слегка поглаживал его по голове.

– Ты, – прошептал Эйрел, – никогда не был заменой. Никогда.

Саймон улыбнулся:

– Я знаю.

Когда Саймон почувствовал, что ноги в состоянии его хоть как-то держать, он поднялся и потянул Эйрела за собой. Они прошлепали через комнату и рухнули – не на стулья, где сидели во время просмотра записи, но на кушетку. Эйрел обнял Саймона за плечи.

– Ну что, Саймон? Эта женщина была права? Ты провел все эти пять лет, яростно ревнуя к Корделии и злясь на меня? Она ведь полагает, что да, а она явно потратила много больше времени и усилий на то, чтобы вскрыть твою душу, чем я.

Саймон откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Он был настолько опустошен оргазмом, что ему было все равно, насколько он сейчас беззащитен.

– Мою душу уже вскрыли и вывернули наизнанку во имя Барраярской Империи, и это случилось много раньше, чем эта женщина вообще узнала обо мне. Она увидела только то, что видят все бетанцы. Возможно, за исключением леди Корделии. Но я-то барраярец.

– То есть не человек, – пробормотал Эйрел, повернул голову и поцеловал его в уголок рта. – Я знаю, что ты прошел через ад. Но не знал, что и в этом смысле тоже.

Препарат из крови Саймона давно выветрился. Но он все равно произнес правду как она есть, потому что его спрашивал Эйрел, и уж если он правдиво ответил Белль, то Эйрел тем более этого заслуживал:

– Я всегда хотел тебя. Проклятье, очень хотел. Но... таков был должный порядок вещей. Я хотел тебя, но знал, что получить не могу. Так что адом это не было. Не в этом смысле.

– Бетанцы, – задумчиво проговорил Эйрел. – Знаешь, Корделия всё это моментально разглядела. Но когда я ей сказал, что так тут у нас дела не делаются, она мое решение приняла. Мне следовало бы быть сообразительнее. – Он слегка пожал плечами. – Если по правде, я не был тогда полностью уверен, что это не Негри приказал тебе переспать со мною. И думал, что, когда Корделия приехала, ты испытал облегчение.

– Испытал. Потому что рассчитывал, что теперь ты бросишь свои попытки самоубиться, – ответил Саймон прямо. – Так оно и вышло. Но Негри не приказывал мне. Я не говорил с ним на эту тему вообще. Хотя он и не запретил этого.

– Вряд ли он запретил бы, – заметил Эйрел сухо. – Черт побери, Саймон! Как думаешь, не стоит выписать к нам сюда группу бетанских секс-терапевтов?

Раздался стук в дверь, и Саймон напрягся. Эйрел, однако, не напрягся вовсе, а через мгновение знакомый женский голос окликнул его по имени.

Прежде чем ответить, Эйрел посмотрел на него. Саймон заморгал и кивнул.

– Входи, – отозвался тот, и по звуку его голоса замок открылся.

Леди Корделия тоже была в пижаме и халате, но вид у нее был встревоженный, как будто она свернула на полпути в душ.

– Вы здесь уже давно, – заметила она. – Все нормально? Доброе утро, Саймон.

Утро только что наступило, верно. Саймон попытался встать, но рука Эйрела потянула его вниз.

– Полагаю, что да – хотя был шанс на обратное. Иди сюда, дорогая. – Он открыл объятия – правой рукой, и Корделия без колебаний устроилась с другого боку от него. И посмотрела на позу Эйрела с любопытством и пониманием, растущими прямо на глазах.

– Да, – заговорил Эйрел прежде, чем она произнесла хоть слово. – Ты говорила мне, что я должен обсудить это с Саймоном, и оказалось, что ты была права.

– Разумеется, я была права, – ответила Корделия. – Ты говорил, что это не по-барраярски. Но это по-человечески.

Она смотрела уже на Саймона, а не на своего мужа, и на долю секунды он вздрогнул под ее спокойным бетанским взглядом и спросил сам себя, не оказался ли запрограммирован глубже, чем сам считал возможным. Эйрел крепче сжал его плечи, одновременно удерживая и защищая, и Саймон подался к нему.

– Что ж, Саймон, – заговорила Корделия. – Для протокола: я считаю это превосходной идеей и счастлива, если счастливы вы оба.

Саймон замер неподвижно, как на параде во время военной инспекции. Эйрел фыркнул:

– Значит, с этим мы разобрались, отлично. Ну и ладно. Я встал черт знает когда и сейчас хочу позавтракать.

С этими словами он поднялся и пошел к двери. Не оглядываясь. Оставляя Саймона наедине с Корделией.

– Проклятье, – прошептал Саймон. – Он на самом деле невозможный человек.

– Я совершенно согласна с утверждением в целом, но какую именно невозможность мы обсуждаем сейчас?

Он ответил, не глядя на нее:

– Бетанская агентесса сегодня пыталась меня перевербовать. Пыталась, гм-м, побудить меня убить вас в интересах Колонии Бета. А Эйрел просто... не знаю, что он сделал. Просто ткнул меня в этот факт носом.

– Показывая, что не подозревает тебя в намерении убить меня? – подсказала Корделия.

– О, он это знает. Он просто...

– ...невозможен, – договорила за ним Корделия. – Ты ведь знаешь, что в любом случае шансов у тебя не было бы, так, Саймон?

– И это тоже. – Он угрюмо уставился на ковер.

Корделия наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку.

– Пойдем. Позавтракаем. Если не поспешим, он съест все, что увидит, прежде чем мы вообще появимся в столовой.


End file.
